


误杀

by Amy_Lei



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 卡尔整理老师遗物时发现一封尘封已久的信，直觉告诉他这封信背后藏着一个秘密。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	误杀

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 悬疑推理向AU，灵感来自于阿加莎的《五只小猪》一案。有改动，有影射  
> 全文1.6w  
> 设定在一战后二战前的欧洲，大约20-30年代  
> 在《五只小猪》中侦探波洛是根据案件参与者多年后的口述破解案子，因此在本文中仍然以这种形式讲述  
> 多视角穿插。主视角为卡尔·凯斯提斯，对应《五只小猪》中的侦探，在人物关系上有调整
> 
> 警告：  
> 角色死亡！角色死亡！角色死亡！重要的事要说三遍  
> 某人天然渣！天然渣！渣！此处划重点，这条真的严肃警告！  
> 这是个悲剧，各种意义上的悲剧  
> 人物关系与感情复杂，包括obikin、anidala、obitine（obitine为过去时）  
> 随缘看文，随缘吃粮  
> 十分严肃的剧情向，obikin没有攻受倾向，无差  
> 修罗场级别的混乱，一切悲剧的源头都是剪不断理还乱的情感纠葛

* * *

** 一·C . K **

直到见到瑟蕾·君达，卡尔·凯斯提斯才对自己的老师已然病逝这一事实有了实质性的感受。他站在瑟蕾房门前，只提着一个小皮箱，单薄的身子仿佛一阵风就能吹倒。瑟蕾一推开门就看见这姜毛小伙站在门前，一脸拘谨。

瑟蕾朝门外望了望，对卡尔露出一个宽慰的笑容。“外面很冷，赶快进来吧，孩子。”她让开通道，半搂着卡尔走进客厅。瑟蕾给卡尔泡了杯咖啡，面对他坐上沙发。空气里全是咖啡的香气，似乎把卡尔身上的寒冷都驱散了。

“听说你有事要问我，卡尔。”瑟蕾总是先说出口的那个。她放下咖啡，看着卡尔的眼睛充满睿智。青年沉默片刻，从小皮箱里取出一封信。信封字迹干净简练，因年代久远已泛了黄。卡尔将信展开放在桌上，手指覆上信纸摩挲一阵。

“我想知道这封信的由来。”卡尔凝视瑟蕾。

瑟蕾的笑容在看见那封信时停滞，很快从脸上褪去。她抿了抿唇，问道：“你从哪里得到的？”

“整理老师的遗物时发现的。”卡尔淡然回答，但他并非表现出的那般平静。无论过多久，谈论恩师伽罗的意外死亡都是一件令人悲痛的事。“你知道我的直觉很准。这封信......直觉告诉我它的背后藏着什么。”

“卡尔，伽罗临终时将你托付给我。我不能将你往火坑里推——即便是你主动提出。”瑟蕾面容严峻，“这不是你现在能管的事。听我一句劝，不要去探寻这封信背后的东西。”

“伽罗刚去世那段时间我的确很消沉，也想过要放弃侦探这一条路。”卡尔看着那封信，像在看他已逝的老师。“但在我经历了那么多——寻求真相，将真凶绳之以法......我想揭开这封信的秘密，找到让我心神不宁的原因。”

瑟蕾叹了口气。卡尔的直觉非常灵验，对侦探来说这是不可多得的特质。但有时候直觉太灵，何种隐瞒都逃不过他。他会情不自禁去探求真相，即使粉身碎骨也心甘情愿。“即便我不说，你也会想方设法从别的地方寻找线索。”她看到卡尔脸上自得神情，心知猜中了对方的小心思。

“与其放你到处乱跑，不如实话实说。”

瑟蕾拿起信，用怀念的目光打量那苍劲笔迹。这封写给伽罗的信并不长，可说很短。它也并非是一封委托信，更非邀请函。这是一封以朋友口吻书写的信。

_ 尊敬的塔帕尔先生： _

__

_ 不知您的事业是否顺利。我一切安好，一切也都会好起来。 _

_ 很抱歉让您经历这一切，给您造成困扰。请原谅我当时的无礼行为，也请相信我并非有意为难您。 _

_ 在离开人世前，我有一个任性的请求。 _

_ 请不要去追寻真相，这是我唯一也是最后的请求。 _

__

_ 祝好 _

_ O·K _

瑟蕾合上信，看向卡尔：“伽罗有没有跟你提起过十四年前的那件事？”

“十四年前？”

“十四年前，你的老师当时是久负盛名的侦探。因为帮忙破过一起商业诈骗案，受邀前往乡下的阿米达拉府邸度假......”

瑟蕾将信放在膝盖上，看着窗外。她陷入久远的回忆，双眼朦胧。

* * *

** 二·J.T **

伽罗·塔帕尔推开车门，映入眼帘的是一座精致的三层别墅。他伸手压了压帽子，走出小轿车。乡间空气清新，与伦敦完全不同。伦敦多雾，来往车辆的喇叭声能贯穿他的耳膜。伽罗当然不会因此抱怨，但人总是偏好更舒适的环境。

“下午好，塔帕尔先生。”

伽罗抬头朝右前方望去，迎面走来一位身着得体服装的绅士。他回以礼仪性的微笑，点头致意：“下午好，伯爵。”

说话间，伯爵已走到伽罗面前。这时侦探才注意到他身后还跟着一位约十几岁的少女。伯爵拍拍少女的背，朝伽罗介绍：“她是我的堂侄女阿索卡·塔诺，虽然隔得关系有些远，但我将她视如己出。”

“初次见面，塔诺小姐。”伽罗礼貌道。在听到塔诺这个姓氏时他愣了一下，随后想起两年前的一桩惨案：塔诺一家在度假途中发生车祸，坐在主副驾驶的塔诺夫妇当场死亡，唯有小女儿幸存。“对于您父母的事，我深感遗憾。”

“嘿！这都过去多久了！我可不像那些富家小姐，出去乘凉都能晒出病来。”塔诺吐吐舌头，并不在意。

“她的抚养权暂时移交给我，趁着这次度假的机会我也想让她放松一下。”伯爵笑道，“她对您侦破的那些案件很感兴趣，也许您可以抽空跟她聊聊。”

一行三人一边聊一边朝别墅走。伯爵善谈，塔诺小姐十分活泼，一路上三个人有说有笑。“希望您能在这里度过一段美好时光。”伯爵站上台阶，对伽罗说道。就在这时，奶白色大门应声而开。走出一位美丽女士。

“欧比旺！不敢相信你竟然会迟到！”

“下午好，帕德梅。事实上我不是迟到，上午我们已经到这。只是那时你刚好外出，和我们错过。下午我又带阿索卡去了海边，一回来就碰上塔帕尔先生。”

“不管怎么说，欢迎你能来，我的朋友。”

伽罗朝屋主人帕德梅·阿米达拉微微鞠躬：“下午好，阿米达拉小姐。感谢您的盛情邀请。”

阿米达拉微笑道：“您要谢的可不是我，而是您身边这位。他和我聊了很多关于您的事，还提到您帮他破的那个诈骗案。作为他的朋友，我认为有必要对您表达感谢。前几天他说要来这儿度假，我突发奇想——为什么不邀请您一同前来？”

“哦，这可真是......”伽罗咂咂嘴，看向身旁的伯爵。“荣幸之至。”

“下午好，帕德梅！”跟在两人身后的阿索卡叫了一声，在几人未回过神时便冲进屋子。她如同一阵风，飞也似地窜上楼。“阿索卡！”伯爵无奈叫道，却没什么用。他略带歉意地看向伽罗，“抱歉，她自由惯了。”

“无妨。”伽罗回道。

三人一前一后走进房屋。大门在他们身后关闭。伽罗扭头望去，透过门上的玻璃他看见一片绿意。

* * *

** 三·C.K **

“所以这封信上的O.K，是克诺比伯爵的姓名缩写。这封信是伯爵写给他的。”

“的确如此。伽罗当年只告诉我这么多：他帮伯爵破了个案子。伯爵的朋友为了感谢他，邀请他去乡下的府邸度假。但他并没有和我说过当年在那间屋子里发生的事，只说自己被伯爵撵了回去。”瑟蕾说到这，双眼一亮，“你老师那时候可狼狈了，灰溜溜地逃回伦敦。以往被卷进命案他都会仔细调查一番，但那次他还没来得及有什么动作就被赶走。”

“发生了命案？”卡尔惊道。

“府邸主人帕德梅·阿米达拉被毒死，而毒药瓶在伯爵房中被发现。证据确凿，女主人身亡时又只有伯爵在她身边。最终伯爵被认定为凶手，判处死刑。”瑟蕾轻叹一声，“但我知道，伽罗也知道，伯爵有可能不是凶手。”

“杀人动机呢？”

“商业吞并——狗屁不通。”瑟蕾嘲道。

“当时还有哪些人在现场？”

“伯爵的侄女、女主人的恋人、伯爵家的家庭教师......应该是这些人。”瑟蕾面露忧色，“卡尔，答应我你不会主动去调查这件案子。”

“为什么不行？这背后一定有秘密，我的直觉告诉我那判决是错误的。”卡尔不解道。

“你的老师整整十四年没有去调查已经说明问题：也许让真相尘封才是最好的选择。可能他已经发现了一些事，而那些事和这封信坚定了他的决心。”

卡尔陷入沉默。瑟蕾是对的，他睿智的老师这么做一定有他的原因。但要他放弃寻求真相实在太难，伽罗生前一直教导他要有求知心、永远对真相抱有热情。如今瑟蕾——也许还有伽罗——却希望他放弃追查。

“我....”

“答应我，卡尔。”

卡尔站起来，提起他的小箱子。“我不知道，我需要时间考虑.......”他拿起挂在门口的帽子，夺门而逃。瑟蕾投向他的视线如芒刺背，他迫切需要逃离这个空间。他知道就算自己开口答应，也不会放弃追查真相。而瑟蕾也明白——她了解卡尔。

卡尔一口气跑了几条街，靠在墙上喘气。这时他才意识到自己没有将那封至关重要的信带出来。“该死！”卡尔暗骂一声，朝自己的——曾经是伽罗的——事务所走去。

瑟蕾家离事务所并不远，卡尔适才冲出来也不是胡乱跑。他只拐了一条街便回到自己的住处。出乎他的意料，在事务所门口站着一位黑衣女士。卡尔在杂乱的记忆里翻找可能与这位小姐对得上号的人，但他什么也没找到。最终卡尔下定结论：这是位素未谋面的陌生人。

“额，你好？请问你找谁？”

对方头戴一层薄薄的黑纱，黑纱之下面色有些苍白。“这里是伽罗·塔帕尔的住处？”她问道。

“我是他的学生。他几年前已经去世。你有事找他？”

“没什么，打扰。”女人转身欲走，卡尔下意识叫住她：“那个.......如果是委托调查，我可以帮忙。我虽然没什么名气，好歹也算是个侦探。”见女人眼中的不信任，卡尔挠挠头，“我知道你可能不相信，但看在我老师的份上，也许我真的能帮上忙。”

女人犹豫一会儿，下定决心，伸出一只手：“梅琳·克诺比。”

“卡尔·凯斯提斯。”卡尔握住那只略冰冷的手。听见女人的姓氏，他吃了一惊。“你的姓氏......”

“我的姓氏？难道你认识我养父？”梅琳问道。

卡尔抬头看了眼昏沉的天空：“站在外面太冷了，我们进去说吧。”他打开门，领着梅琳来到客厅。他简单泡了杯茶递给梅琳，坐在她右侧。“现在你可以说说想让我老师帮你做什么。”

“还我养父清白。”梅琳答道，“十四年前他被控杀害自己的好友，被处以死刑。”

“奇怪，怎么没说伯爵还有养女....”卡尔不禁呢喃。话一出口他才意识到自己说漏了嘴，索性坦白：“说不定真的是缘分......”他将先前与瑟蕾的谈话转述一番。梅林有些吃惊，轻声：“我以为养父只给我写了信。”

“伯爵给你也写了信？”卡尔问道。

梅琳点点头，从随身携带的小包里拿出一封信：“我想你也许需要这个。他在行刑前写了这封信，由我的监护人代为保管。直到我年龄足够继承遗产，我才拿回它。”卡尔双手接过那封信，封面果然又是那熟悉的字迹。他展开了信。

_ 亲爱的梅琳： _

__

_ 当你看到这封信时，距离那场惨案应该已经过去许多年。我并非真凶，但我甘心背负恶名。 _

_ 之所以告诉你这个事实，也只是自私得希望你不要将我当做夺人性命的恶徒厌恶。 _

_ 我的一切都将由你继承。唯独真相，请让它沉入海底，永远不要浮出水面。 _

_ 我平静接纳死亡，唯一愧疚的是未能尽到一个父亲的应尽的职责。 _

_ 一切都会好起来。 _

__

_ 永远爱你 _

__

_ O.K _

“他让你不要寻找真相。”卡尔叹道，“伯爵给我的老师也写过一封信，同样请求他不要调查下去。”他将信折起来轻轻放进信封，还给梅琳。这是她养父留给她最后的纪念，他连捏着信纸的手指都用了最轻的力度。

“我有权利知道真相。”

卡尔见过这种神情：坚定不移，怀有难以撼动的决心——和他如出一辙。他沉默半晌，开口对梅琳说道：“我们都有共同的目标。我也想找到当年让我老师退却的原因。我答应你，我一定会找到真相。”

“我们。”梅琳更正，“我跟你一起找。”

“咳咳...”卡尔一个没注意被口水呛住了下。

“我在自己的世界待了太久，去看看外面也不错。”

卡尔脑袋一疼，最终妥协。他喝了口茶，对梅琳说道：“跟我讲讲伯爵是个怎样的人吧，这对案情有帮助。还有十四年前的事，希望你能将记得的所有细节都告诉我。”

梅琳看着手里的茶杯。茶水泛着深沉的红，像是干涸已久的血迹。

* * *

** 四·M.K **

三岁时，梅琳被人带出孤儿院，得到了一个姓氏“克诺比”。从那时起，她从孤儿院性格孤僻的平民小孩跻身上层社会，成为克诺比伯爵的养女。和其他上流人士不同，伯爵并未娶妻，也没有什么花边新闻。即便收养，他也只收养了梅琳一个人。

直到很久以后长大成人的梅琳才被告知她是伯爵遗产唯一的继承人。他的父母早已不在人世，原本爵位的继承者、伯爵的叔叔也在伯爵收养她的那一年去世。

记忆中的伯爵不算是个好父亲。有些时候他冷漠得像一个陌生人，对待梅琳也以严厉训诫居多。幼时的梅琳不知道伯爵的用意，只本能地敬畏他。但伯爵并非表现出的那般不近人情，他更像是不知如何表达情感，像苦行僧一般将所有热烈都锁在自己心里。

于是当伯爵问她想不想去度假游玩，她抓住这难得的机会，提议：“我想去阿米达拉府邸！”

那时伯爵的神情令她不解。她本以为这是一个不错的提议，然而对方的反应让她心里发怵。

“好，我们就去那儿。”

如果知晓之后发生的事，梅琳绝不会提这个建议。她不想任何人死，也不想离开生活几年的“家”。但她太小了，没有力量反抗这一切，只能被迫接受命运：被送往美国生活，与这场悲剧分隔。她甚至不曾知晓养父的死亡，在日复一日年复一年的谎言中长大，最后被所谓“实情”砸入地底。

在阿米达拉府邸的记忆已经随着年岁的增长支离破碎，只剩下争吵和对峙。诡谲的氛围令幼小的梅琳不愿回想这段经历，在往后十四年里被她压在最深处。如今当她需要那些记忆，却再也找不到当年的真相。

无论已逝的人还是健在的人，她都忘却了。

* * *

** 五·C.K **

卡尔下了车，和梅琳一同站在一栋荒废多时的房屋前。他从怀里掏出烟盒，点燃一根烟。借着烟草味儿他终于清醒，从刚才梅琳说的那些话里抽出杂乱的思绪。“这就是克诺比宅邸？”他转身朝身旁的梅琳问道。

“十四年，我终于重新回到这里。”梅琳看向他，眼神移到卡尔手里的烟盒，“还有多的吗？”

“很呛，你确定？”

“我没那么脆弱。”梅琳未等卡尔回应，径自取了根烟。卡尔只得帮她点了烟，有些诧异她适应良好。

梅琳叼着烟走到屋前，推开大门。吱呀一声，尘封十四年的屋子与外界再一次连通。昔年繁盛华美的宅邸已人去楼空，如今只剩下一地灰尘。卡尔脚踩地砖，恍惚间仿佛踩了软软一层泥灰。“咳咳，这儿灰真重。”

梅琳抖了抖烟，余光轻瞥落在地上的灰烬。她看着猩红的火星挣扎着慢慢熄灭，像在看垂死挣扎的人。“这没什么好看的，我们去楼上书房。那里应该还保留着欧比旺曾经的藏书，也许你能找到线索。”

两人沿着年久失修的楼梯爬上二楼，推开满是灰尘的书房门。一进入房间，卡尔打了个哆嗦。

他的直觉向来很准，这房间给他十分不舒服的感觉。“这里有点奇怪。”卡尔干巴巴地说道，

“我的直觉从未出错。”分明是寻常装潢，他却像置身冰窖，冷得每一寸骨头都在颤抖。这里太冷。并非阴森墓地那种冷，更加纯粹而浓郁。

“伯爵在这里待了很长时间？”

“欧比旺兴趣很广，经常在书房一待就是一整天。去阿米达拉府邸之前他经常出入书房，越接近约定的时间越频繁。”梅琳在房间里来回走动，慢慢查看书架上的书名。“你感觉到什么？”

“绝望。”

卡尔一把扯开窗帘。日光投入房内，黑暗顷刻消散。

梅琳没有评论卡尔的话，手指挨个在书脊上划过。她双眼亮如繁星，勾嘴一笑：“病理学、毒药学、植物学......如果你还算是个侦探，说说你对这些藏书的看法？”

“它们都能成为谋杀的手法来源。”卡尔回答。

“我不相信欧比旺是凶手，但我必须承认这间房间里有太多和死亡相关的东西。”

“目前还无法断定欧比旺不是凶手。但如果这些藏书与谋杀有关，也是蓄谋已久、详细策划的一场谋杀。”卡尔摇头道，“根据你的回忆，提出去府邸的人是你，而伯爵对此显然有些抵触。之后那场‘谋杀’也漏洞百出，缺乏动机。这些书和那场谋杀应该没有关联，但它们和伯爵有很深的关系。”

“他在这间书房里看了什么、做了什么、思考了什么......竟然留下这么深重的绝望，你不觉得奇怪？”

“如果我能想明白，何必找你。”梅琳将烟丢在地上，一脚踩了上去。她踩得极重，眼底泛着猩光。

“我必须拜访十四年前的参与者——所有人。”卡尔环顾四周。忽略房间里的冰冷气息，这一屋子的藏书价值不菲，可见伯爵的确喜爱读书。“这些书里、那些人的记忆里藏着真相，而我要把它挖出来。”

“那可真巧，你马上就会见到另一个当事人。”梅琳笑道。就在这时，楼下传来开门的声音。卡尔疑惑看了眼梅琳，走出书房下了楼。梅琳最后看了眼荒废已久的房间，轻叹一声，离开房间，将门紧紧关上。

卡尔一下楼，就见一位身材高挑的女士站在门前。和梅琳相同，她同样身着黑衣。女人二十多岁，看向卡尔的眼神充满敌意：“你是谁？梅琳在哪里？”

“我在这里。”梅琳叫了声，缓步下楼。“这位是卡尔·凯斯提斯。伽罗·塔帕尔的学生，也是侦探。伽罗·塔帕尔意外去世，我就请了他协助我调查十四年前的案子。”梅琳穿过卡尔，上前抱住女人。“谢谢你能来。”

“所以你真的打算调查当年的事。”女人无奈道，拍拍梅琳的背，松开她走到卡尔面前。“初次见面，凯斯提斯先生。我是阿索卡·塔诺。”

“伯爵的堂侄女？”

“看来你已经了解了不少。”塔诺略微吃惊。

“侦探就靠这个吃饭。”卡尔调侃道。

“这里还没打扫过，我们出去聊吧。”梅琳提议，“我想这会是一场漫长的对话。”

卡尔跟随两位女士走出房屋，冷不丁冒了句。“恕我冒昧，除了读书，伯爵还有没有其他爱好？”

梅琳轻轻摇头。彼时她年纪尚幼，对此记忆不深。塔诺思索片刻，回道：“写作，他喜欢写作。不过他从未发表过什么，写成的东西也只在好友间流传。他的读者只有关系密切的朋友和亲人。”

“你发现了什么？”梅琳问。

“也许没什么用，聊胜于无。”卡尔呢喃。

* * *

** 六·A.T **

到达阿米达拉府邸时，刚过十点。未等车挺稳，阿索卡·塔诺已率先开了门，敏捷跳下车。“欧比旺，你开车简直比乌龟还慢！我们已经比预计的时间晚了一个小时。”她转身叫道，对坐在主驾驶的男人吐吐舌头。

“阿索卡，车没停稳就开门很危险。”欧比旺·克诺比熄了火，开门下车。他轻轻敲了敲阿索卡的脑袋，当做警告。阿索卡翻了个白眼，走到后座。“梅琳，咱们到啦！”她对年幼的女孩笑道，伸手将她抱了下来。

“你应该听伯爵的话，阿索卡。”

阿索卡看向最后一个下车的人，嘟囔着：“莎婷，你总是帮欧比旺说话。”

“那是因为他是对的。”莎婷回道。“而身为你的家庭教师，我有义务指出纠正你的不雅行为。”

阿索卡说不过她的老师，讪讪一笑。

她们说话的当儿，欧比旺已经从府邸门口折返。“帕德梅还没回来，管家让我们先进屋整顿一番。”阿索卡听闻，叫道：“欧比旺，我们去海边玩吧！这里离海岸很近。”她一直很想看看大海，比起窝在屋子里她更喜欢在外面畅游。

欧比旺沉思片刻：“你们去吧。我还有事，暂时不能陪你们。”

“什么事？”阿索卡问。

“私事。”

欧比旺明显不想谈这件事。阿索卡哼了一声，半是赌气：“我知道你要去找他。”

欧比旺没回答，对莎婷说道：“我先走一步，你带她们去海边吧。”

阿索卡背过身，不愿去看欧比旺离去的身影。

莎婷带着她和梅琳在海边一直玩到下午。她第一次在海边野餐，兴奋冲散了心底的烦闷。直到欧比旺前来海边找她们，阿索卡才回过神。她看向站在不远处的欧比旺，他的脸色十分难堪，头发也有些凌乱。他藏得很好，但阿索卡能猜到他去干了什么。

他去见了一个人，还和他发生了争执。争执之后......也许还有一个热烈的吻。

“塔帕尔先生快到了。阿索卡，我记得你对他侦破的那些案件很感兴趣。”阿索卡知道欧比旺意图缓和他们刚才的尴尬，她也乐得接受。“当然，我们该亲自去迎接他。”她站起来，随欧比旺一同朝府邸走去。

* * *

** 七·C.K **

“所以那一个上午，没人知道伯爵去了哪？”

三人正沿着乡间小路慢走。塔诺刚说到和伯爵一同返回府邸，卡尔便抓到其中细节。

“我不知道他去了什么地方，但我知道他要去见谁。”塔诺一脚踢开路边的石子，“他一定是去见安纳金。”

这是个陌生的名字，卡尔暂时将它记在心底，继续询问：“说说那之后你和其他人的时间线。”

“下午我和欧比旺与塔帕尔先生见面。过了几分钟莎婷带着梅琳从海边回来。我们在各自房间待到晚餐。”

“吃饭的有哪些人？”

“我、欧比旺、帕德梅、塔帕尔先生、梅琳以及莎婷，就这么多人。”塔诺看了眼身后 ，梅琳落得远远的，走得比他们慢多了。故地重游，她仔细描摹这走过无数次的路、见过无数次的风景，眼中满是怀念。

“第二天上午我去乡间逛了逛，大概十一点多回来。”塔诺犹豫一会儿，补充一句：“出门前，我看见安纳金出现在门口，没有带行李箱。我从外面回来、上楼回房间的时候听见帕德梅的书房里传来争吵声。”她想起卡尔并不认识安纳金，便解释道：“安纳金是帕德梅的未婚夫，他们本来打算一个月后结婚。”

“下午莎婷给我上了一节植物学，并且详细介绍了毒参的毒性和毒发症状。事后调查出杀死帕德梅的毒物就是这种毒物。”塔诺自嘲一笑，“如果我知道莎婷给我展示的那一小瓶毒参会害死两个人，我就该把它夺走扔进海里。”

“那瓶毒参怎么来的？”卡尔问道。

“欧比旺提取的，他喜欢做这些小实验。这也是他被认定为凶手的理由之一——毒参是他的所有物而事后他的房间里也确实有空掉的药瓶。”塔诺轻叹一声，继续讲述她的时间轴：“之后没什么奇怪的事发生，吃过晚饭我回到房间。我睡眠较浅，中途醒了一次。大概凌晨两点左右，我起来喝水。透过窗户......”

她看向卡尔，眼底盛着诸多不明情绪。“我房间的窗户面向府邸后面，透过窗户我看见欧比旺和莎婷从后门出来，一起朝旁边的树丛走过去。我不知道为什么他们要半夜见面，那时我只感到有些好奇，没有多想。随后我上床睡觉，很快把这件事抛到脑后。”

“第二天上午莎婷带我和梅琳去海边玩，一直玩到下午才回来。一进门我们就发现欧比旺、帕德梅和安纳金三个人都在客厅，气氛很不对劲。帕德梅和安纳金像刚吵过一架，面对面坐在沙发上一言不发。欧比旺站在窗边，脸色很不好看，一直盯着窗外。”

“没有其他人在场？”

“除了他们三个人，没人知道下午发生了什么。晚上我给梅琳念故事，一直待到晚上十点。梅琳房间隔壁就是欧比旺的房间。我正准备离开，突然听见他的房间传来模糊的争吵声。我悄悄跑到走廊想听仔细些，但那些声音很快消失。我只以为没什么事，很快离开。”

“你有没有听出和伯爵争吵的人是谁？”

“没有。声音并不大，加上墙壁隔音，我只能推测是争吵。如果当时我有敲开门，是否能避免悲剧发生？”塔诺顿了顿，笑道：“现在想这些也没有用，都过了十四年了。”

“我下楼给自己倒了杯水，看见莎婷进了帕德梅的房间。我没看见她出来，自己上楼回了房间。第三天上午帕德梅提议欧比旺和她一起去海边，安纳金也跟去了。我、莎婷和梅琳留在府邸，她还有最后一点课没上完。”

塔诺像是想起什么可怕的东西，紧皱眉头：“那时她才发现毒参瓶不见了。知道毒参存在的只有我、莎婷和欧比旺三个人。你知道这意味着什么吗，凯斯提斯先生？”

卡尔叼着烟，面色凝重。显而易见，这对伯爵是极为不利的信息。但直觉告诉他，这些信息同样有可能证明伯爵的清白。“凡事都有两面性，塔诺小姐。”

“也许。”塔诺回道，“莎婷认为是欧比旺拿走了毒参。她那段时间一直在防备着他，但我并不知道她具体在防备什么事。如果欧比旺不是凶手，当时她为什么要显得那么紧张？”

“这是个有趣的细节。”

“莎婷坚持要去找欧比旺。她冲出屋子朝海边跑，我跟在她身后。但没走几步就撞上安纳金。他之前曾经回来过一次，说是要再拿些食物。我们都没想到他这么快又跑回来。当时安纳金脸上没有一点血色，十分慌张。然后他跟我说......他跟我说‘帕德梅死了’。”

“我们跟着他赶到海边。帕德梅就在那儿......她倒在铺好的野餐布上，而欧比旺就坐在她身边，面色凝重。然后警察来了。他们带走帕德梅，在欧比旺的房间搜出空掉的毒参药瓶。他从都到尾都很冷静。刚杀了人就被揭发应该歇斯底里，但欧比旺什么都没说，甚至不作辩解。”

塔诺停了下来，面对卡尔：“这就是我所能告诉你的所有细节。尽管我相信欧比旺不是凶手，但那些证据....还有不在场证明......我找不到第二个能犯下这种恶行的人。你真的能证明欧比旺的清白？”

“在听完所有人的证词前我没法断定伯爵不是凶手，但我会找出真相。”卡尔对她承诺，“在那之后你和你的家庭教师是否还有联系？”

“莎婷？”塔诺摇摇头，“没有。欧比旺死后某一天她突然消失。我曾怀疑过她，但她和帕德梅之前并不相识，我敢保证。莎婷是上门自荐，欧比旺看到她的时候像在看一位认识多年的老朋友。我猜他们之前认识。”

“她的全名是什么？”

“她没有告诉任何人包括我她的全名，只说她叫莎婷。”塔诺沉声道，“我后来曾想找她，但我不知道她的全名，也不想将事情闹大。我之前为了不让自己遗忘她的模样，凭记忆画过她的画像。”塔诺从包里拿出一张折叠多次的纸，递给卡尔。“希望对你有帮助。”

卡尔摊开纸。纸上是一位年长女性的素描画像。他惊呼一声，下意识捏紧画纸：“我见过她，但她是一位侯爵夫人......”侯爵夫人和家庭教师可是完全不相关的两种身份。如果卡尔的记忆没有出错，这位“莎婷”很可能从很久以前就认识伯爵。而她隐瞒身份来到克诺比宅邸，恐怕也和伯爵有关。

“谢谢，这对我很有帮助。”

“你刚才说莎婷是侯爵夫人？”

“我的老师和那位侯爵是好友，他曾带我去过侯爵家几次。但侯爵结婚已经是二十年前的事，所以她算是隐瞒身份住进你家。”卡尔将画像放在上衣口袋里，郑重其事：“我会亲自拜访夫人，她很可能是最了解伯爵的人。”

“最了解的人之一。”塔诺更正。

* * *

** 八·S **

当欧比旺从书房出来，她知道接下来会有一场争执。

“你拿走了放在书房的毒参。”欧比旺走到她面前，用的陈述句。她点燃一根烟，半靠在窗边。午后的阳光洒在她脸上，模糊了岁月刻下的痕迹。“是我拿的，你知道我不会交出来。”

“我不会用它自杀，你放心。”欧比旺朝后退了几步，低头看着地砖花纹。“既然我把它放在书房，就不会用这么明显的东西。我的确想自杀，但在那之前我不想惊动任何人。更何况你已经藏起了它，恐怕我永远也见不到那东西了。”

“所以你还没放弃那个愚蠢的念头。”她掐灭烟，丢进桌旁的烟灰缸里，缓缓吐出一口烟雾。“你拥有一切：财产、地位、名誉......你可以不用寻死。你明知道我还爱你......”

“我爱过你，莎婷。但那都过去了。我们错过了彼此，我也不可能再与你发生什么。”欧比旺打断她的话，他甚至没将视线从地砖上移开。“我们无法预测自己爱上什么人，很明显上帝并不喜爱我。他给我安排了两段爱情，第一段——你我都清楚，无果。而第二段将我推向深渊。”

“以前我喜欢你的正直克己，现在我无比憎恶它们。这些条条框框将你捆得死死的，磨光了你的勇气。”莎婷冲上去揪住欧比旺的衣领，恶狠狠地说道。“难道你连一句拒绝的说都不出口？”

“当我想抽身的时候，已经晚了。”欧比旺轻轻推开她，理了理上衣。他们都没有再说话，莎婷目送欧比旺消失在视野里，点起第二根烟。她暗自嘲笑爱情的盲目，同时也在嘲笑被困在僵局中的自己。

欧比旺下定决心要做什么，一定会做到。她早就知道这一点。因此当她发现放在包里的毒参消失不见，她立刻明白欧比旺一定趁她外出去海边时进过房间。欧比旺十分谨慎，他的藏书中不乏推理类书籍。他知道如何隐藏行踪，知道如何让莎婷短时间察觉不了他进过屋子。

所以她是最不相信欧比旺是凶手的人。她比谁都清楚欧比旺会用毒参做什么。

除了自杀，他不会作他用。

* * *

** 九·C.K **

“您一见到梅琳就知道我来的目的。”卡尔放下咖啡，望着坐在他身旁的女人。“您是一位机敏智慧的女士。”

“我当然知道。和欧比旺待久了，他时不时会推荐几部侦探小说。”莎婷笑道。她已不再年轻，但时间沉淀了她的美丽，她反而比过去更加引人注目。“你在寻找十四年前的真相，而我没有理由不帮你。我知道欧比旺不是凶手，我还有足以说服你的证据。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“先说说你关心的时间轴。我大部分时间都和阿索卡待在一起。你之前已经找过她，重复部分我便不再赘述。到达阿米达拉府邸后第二天凌晨......”她刻意放缓语速，“我和欧比旺见了面。”

“而当时塔诺小姐恰好起来喝水，透过窗子看见你们两人。”卡尔补充。

“哦，我没想到阿索卡会看见。”莎婷没有料到她与欧比旺的会面会有目击者，但这无关紧要，还能佐证她所言非虚。“晚餐的时候阿索卡有向欧比旺提起下午的课程内容，他知道我把毒参带在身上，所以约我见面，想拿回毒参。毕竟这东西就像一个定时炸弹，稍有不忍就会害死一屋子的人。”

“但你没有给他。”

“我告诉过你欧比旺不是凶手，而我的证据恰恰是让他获罪的毒参。”莎婷笑道，“毒参是欧比旺亲自提取、储存的，被他放在书房里。我担心他用毒参自杀，擅自拿走了它。”

“等等，伯爵想自杀？”卡尔敏锐察觉到莎婷话中的惊人之意。

凶手怎么可能会想自杀？根据莎婷所说欧比旺的自杀念头也不是突然兴起，由来已久。“自杀......”卡尔反复念叨这个词，醍醐灌顶。他终于明白萦绕在书房里的诡异气氛从何而来——欧比旺·克诺比在那间书房里反复思索自己的死亡，而他的绝望也留在了那个房间。

“他有两段不幸的爱情。第一段无果，第二段则将他推向深渊。”莎婷重复着欧比旺对他说过的话，“他爱上不该爱的人，无法挣脱、无法结束。除了死亡，他没有别的路走——至少他这么认为。告诉我，男孩。这样一个绝望的人，宁可自我了断也不愿伤害他人，他真的会杀害自己的好友？”

卡尔沉默着，不知如何应答。莎婷轻哼一声，继续讲述：“第二天晚上，我睡不着觉。本来想起来喝点白兰地，却听见有人在哭。我的房间在楼下，紧挨着帕德梅。哦...帕德梅，可怜的孩子，她才是最无辜的......”

“我推开门，发现她在哭，十分伤心。我走进房间，坐在床边安慰她。她似乎压抑了很久，如今一个现成的倾听者出现在她面前。她对我哭诉恋人的隐瞒：‘哦，莎婷！我该怎么办！昨天上午、今天下午......我们一见面就开始争吵，我从没见过他这么暴躁。我只是想知道他在隐瞒的事，而他认为我不可理喻’......”

“她很聪明，察觉到未婚夫有事瞒着她。但她还未知晓真相便死去，带着疑问沉眠地底。”莎婷面露遗憾，捧起手里的咖啡小嘬一口。“等她睡下，我才返回自己房间睡下。后来的事你都知道了。”

卡尔喉咙一颤，正想说些什么。但侯爵夫人伸出一根手指抵在他唇边，示意他先不要开口。“接下来我要讲一个故事。就当是我任性的要求，请你当一回听众。”

“有一个男孩，在孤儿院长大。他与一位贵族小姐相爱，却因为身份悬殊选择放弃。有一天，有一个人找到他，对他说：你将继承爵位与一大笔遗产。男孩这才知道他因战乱去世的双亲——他的父亲，出身上流社会。”

“为了所谓的自由恋爱，男孩的父亲与他的爱人私奔，与家族断绝关系。然而战争夺走了两人的性命，留下一个孤独无助的孩子。那人告诉男孩，他父亲的哥哥重病，不久将离开人世，因此委托他寻找弟弟的行踪。男孩一夜之间拥有了地位与财富。他终于能鼓起勇气向喜欢的小姐表白。”

“但当他找到小姐，发现她已经结婚，成为一位‘夫人’。男孩痛苦地提出结束一切，小姐却不这么想。她隐瞒身份找到男孩，想重新开始。但男孩与生俱来的正直使他拒绝了她的提议。女孩没有死心，一直待在男孩身边，直到他离开人世。”

意外得知一段秘辛，卡尔心中五味杂陈。尽管没有指名道姓，故事主人公的身份昭然若揭。他猜的没错，莎婷很久以前就认识伯爵。他也猜过这两人互相恋慕。但令卡尔始料未及的是，他们的关系并非进行时而是过去时。伯爵的爱人另有其人。

“不必用同情的眼光看我。这是我自己的抉择，无论是甜是苦，都是我自己的事。我不需要他人谅解，也不需要外人安慰。”莎婷看向窗外，眼中的美丽景色衬得她话带苦涩。“欧比旺和我是同一种人。他不会寻求他人理解，什么事都一个人担着。”

“您比我想象的坚强许多，夫人。”卡尔衷心赞叹。

“一个提示：如果你要拜访安纳金。在质问他前，你最好先挑明欧比旺想自杀。”莎婷眨了眨眼，“更容易击溃他的心理防线。”

卡尔愣了一下，点头回答：“我会的，夫人。”

* * *

** 十·？ **

今天是个好天气。他没有活儿，可以好好休息。“老伙计，又要和你待上一整天啦。”他将渔具丢上那条相伴几年的小船，拍拍它已经脱漆的船身。

他自认是个粗人，没什么别的爱好，就喜欢坐着自己的小船在海上乱漂。今天他同样如此，任船在海上飘荡，他则扣顶破帽子，躺在船里享受免费的日光浴。

“啪——”

突然，有什么东西砸在他柔软的帽子上，力度大得像一个壮汉一拳袭来。他吃痛一声，抓了帽子大喝：“谁！”幸亏软帽起了缓冲作用，否则以刚才那个力度他的脑袋绝对要被撞得鲜血淋漓。

那东西随着他摘帽的动作滚下来，落在他脚边。他弯腰捡起来——一个制作精美的瓶子。

他环顾四周，这才发现船不知不觉漂到一处海岸。远远的他瞧见一男一女正在海滩野餐，衣装华贵。他揉揉青紫的额头，朝海里吐了口唾沫，最终放弃去讨说法。他只是个底层水手，和那些上流社会的人对峙只有吃亏的份。

倒霉透了，他想。

* * *

** 十一·C.K **

卡尔站在岸边，远眺一望无际的大海。他站的位置和十四年前死者所处位置如出一辙。这里地势较高，再走几步便是一处断崖，断崖之下全是海水。如果伯爵真是凶手，大可以哄骗死者走到断崖，再将其推入海中。

他不是愚笨之人，怎么会选择最不稳妥最容易被发现的毒参？但知道毒参的三个人中，两人有不在场证明，只有伯爵一人在案发现场且案发前偷走了毒参。假设没有第二瓶毒参，只能有两种解释：一，伯爵是凶手；二，另一个人用了毒参，而伯爵知道这个人是谁。

——动机，卡尔......永远不要忽视动机。哪怕是冲动杀人，也会有动机。

伽罗的话在他耳边回响。卡尔看着宁静的大海，呢喃：“他没有动机，还是有动机而没人察觉......”

他此前和审理此案的法官聊过，法官形容死亡现场“不正常”。死者的姿态，像是在睡梦中毒发身亡。在她未清醒之时，便逐步走向死亡。警方在死者的酒杯里发现残留的毒参，而酒瓶里并没有。毒只会是在野餐途中被人下在酒杯里，而非一开始就下在酒中。

卡尔自己亲自走了一遍，从海岸边到府邸再折回所花时间小于毒参发作时间。这说明伯爵不可能是在安纳金中途返回那次下的毒，只能是在那之前。这样一来两个人都有下毒嫌疑。

他有预感，他已紧贴真相。还差最后一块也是最重要的拼图——毒参究竟是怎么从伯爵手上转移到凶手身上，又或者伯爵是帮凶，后来成了替罪羊。他还差最后一件......最后一件证物。这个证物能告诉他毒参在何处存在过，能将这一切都连起来。

离这里不远处就有个码头，难道十四年前一个目击证人都没有？卡尔思索道，盯着海面发呆。突然，一条小船出现在他视野里。那是一名中年水手，饱经日晒，皮肤黝黑。

卡尔双眼一亮——目击证人。

* * *

****

** 十二·A.S **

安纳金·天行者拨开树叶，果然看见那道熟悉的身影。“欧比旺。”他叫了声。对方一回头，直直撞上一片蓝。他凑上前，伸手轻碰欧比旺的发丝。“树叶掉你头上了。”他撵走那片霸占他东西的枯叶，如心中料想那般瞥见欧比旺的耳根微微泛红。

“安纳金，关于那件事......你还没有给我答复。”欧比旺不动声色推开他的手，朝一条隐蔽路走去。安纳金听见他说这句话，莫名生起一股怒火。他快步跟上，一把抓住欧比旺的右手腕。“我们一个多月没有见面，而你竟然还在想那个愚蠢的提议！”

“那并不愚蠢！我告诉过你：两个选择，结束或者继续。”欧比旺皱眉道，狠狠甩开安纳金的手。他眼中的怒火不比安纳金少，而那怒火之后还有痛苦与愧疚。“你必须放弃其中一方，否则你就是对帕德梅不忠，也是对我的践踏。”

“不可能！”安纳金怒道，“你明知道你和帕德梅不同。我很爱她，而你和她不同。为什么我非得放弃其中一个？”

“你惧怕失去，因此不愿放弃自己得到的每一样东西。”欧比旺轻叹一声，“你知道一旦事情败露，对帕德梅伤害会多大？我早该提出了断，只因那一点贪婪渴求，我错过了最佳时机。但现在为时不晚......”

他没能说完这句话——安纳金吻住他，唇齿相抵，舌尖相缠。他被吻得四肢发麻、呼吸紊乱，强撑着推开安纳金。“如果你不敢放弃，就由我来做。”他沉声道。

“我会结束肉体上的关系——既然你如此期望。”安纳金看向欧比旺的眼神冷得可怕，“但我不会放弃。我讨厌失去，那令我感到自己是多么无力。”

“柏拉图式的关系也不行，你必须完全斩断这一切。”欧比旺太了解他，自然知道他的想法。

“我不需要你来帮我做决定，欧比旺。”安纳金轻笑一声，走到欧比旺前面。“既然你想放弃这一切，尽管一试，看看你能否断得干干净净。”

“我会的，安纳金。”欧比旺轻声呢喃，也不管安纳金是否听见。

他们的会面总是以争吵结束，不欢而散。安纳金习以为常。这是他和欧比旺的相处方式：置身火中，理智与情感无时无刻不被火焰灼烧。为什么不能同时爱上两个人？他们如此不同，不应该被混为一谈。

他厌恶失去，厌恶做抉择。他要牢牢抓紧一切东西，那种痛苦一次就够了。

* * *

** 十三·C.K **

“你没告诉我，安纳金是个作家......”卡尔站在门口，砸了咂嘴。梅琳拍拍他的肩膀，假意安慰：“那时我才七岁，根本把他那句自夸当真。人们喜欢八卦，经历那些事他反而更出名。不过他的写作水平可比不上欧比旺，说不定欧比旺还指导过他。”

“别告诉我你也喜欢写作。”卡尔尴尬道。

“让你失望，我不喜欢。”

卡尔敲了敲门，门内传出一声：“谁？”

卡尔刚想回答，梅琳却抢先一步：“梅琳·克诺比。”她故意加重自己的姓氏，不知意欲何为。

“......我不想见任何与欧比旺有关的人。”

卡尔面露难色。正值他一筹莫展之际，突然回想起莎婷的“小提示”。“你知道欧比旺·克诺比想自杀的事吗？”

“嘭——”

卡尔慌忙退后，差点撞上突然打开的房门。门后正是他此行拜访的最后一个参与者——安纳金·天行者，也是十四年前那场悲剧的最后一环。他看起来十分糟糕，面容颓唐，家里也一团糟。“谁告诉你欧比旺想自杀？”他拽着卡尔的手，力度大得像是要把骨头捏碎。

“十四年前发生了什么？”卡尔反问。他不卑不亢，丝毫没有被对方的恶劣态度吓退。安纳金沉吟片刻，打开房门，算是应允卡尔的要求。过道堆满书籍，地上全是废弃的文稿。“这可真乱。”梅琳忍不住抱怨一句。

安纳金看了梅琳一眼，她下意识屏住呼吸。那是双怎样的眼睛？毫无波澜、一潭死水。她不再说话，跟着卡尔走到勉强能坐下的客厅。

“你想知道什么。”安纳金问，语气不咸不淡。

“那几天你的时间线，以及和克诺比伯爵有关的细节。”

安纳金上下打量一番，将视线移向卡尔身旁的梅琳。“如果你想知道我对欧比旺的看法，我可以明确告诉你我痛恨他。他杀死帕德梅，背叛了我。如果可以，我希望能亲手将子弹射进他的心脏。”

卡尔没有出言打断安纳金的恶语，反而用一种颇为怜悯的眼神注视面前这个男人。安纳金被他看得浑身不舒服，怒道：“别用那种眼神看我，否则你从我这里什么信息也得不到。”

“抱歉，请继续。”

“没什么好说的，不如直接问。”

“案发前一天晚上你在伯爵房中做了什么？”

安纳金瞪大双眼，从椅子上站起：“这和案件无关！”

“所以伯爵爱的人是你。”卡尔并不意外对方如此反应，“而这当然和案件有关。”

“你究竟知道了多少？”安纳金冷眼看他，“我和欧比旺的事。”

“感谢那些保存完好档案，找起来并不费劲。我知道你也是孤儿，而你所在孤儿院恰好由伯爵家族资助。我知道在你十二岁那年你与伯爵偶然相识。他看出你的写作天赋，资助你完成了学业。我知道你在留学途中认识帕德梅·阿米达拉，并坠入爱河。我还知道伯爵想要自杀，以便退出这场感情纠葛。”

连梅琳也异常吃惊，凑到他耳边偷偷问：“你什么时候了解到这么多消息的？”

“职业技能。”卡尔轻声回答。

安纳金重新坐下，收敛了那令梅琳坐立不安的态度。“你有备而来。”他总结道，陷入回忆。“那天晚上我的确去了欧比旺的房间。是他约的我，为的是继续之前讨论的问题。他想彻底断绝关系，而我告诉他不可能。”

他们激烈争吵，随后再次以一个吻告终。滚作一团，肌肤相贴。但安纳金并不打算讲那么详细，他有意略去这一段。“这一次争吵依然没有结果，但他似乎打定主意要结束这一切——哪怕是由他单方面实行。”

“他竟然想提前离开这里，远离这一切。我需要理由让他继续留在这。所以我.....”

“所以你拿走了放在欧比旺房间桌上的一瓶标有‘警告！喝下会全身发痒’的药瓶，企图用一个小小的恶作剧打乱欧比旺的计划，让他继续待在这。”

“你为什么会知道？”安纳金有些疑惑，“我的确看见了那个瓶子，欧比旺喜欢做实验，他总能搞出一些有奇特功效又无伤大雅的药剂。”

“第二天你趁着两人没注意，将瓶里的液体滴到阿米达拉小姐的酒杯里，随后将玻璃瓶放在野餐篮里。你借口回去拿食物，打算回来看一场好戏——然而事情出乎你的意料，迎接你的是已经身亡的阿米达拉小姐和表情凝重的伯爵。”

“你....说的没错，但这和案件又有什么关系？”

“关系很大。”卡尔再次展开他的小皮箱，从里面拿出一个做工精美的药瓶。其上贴着标签，写有“警告！喝下会全身发痒”一行小字。“距离阿米达拉府邸不远的码头有一个干了二十几年的老水手，没活儿时他喜欢一个人坐船在附近游荡。我找到他，从他那里得到了这个东西。”

他将药瓶递给安纳金，不自觉露出一个笑容：“下面是我的一些推测：伯爵深陷一段错误的感情，而对方并不想放过他。他原本想彻底摊牌，却以失败告终。他厌烦了这一切，决定自我了断。但他不希望有人发现自己想自杀，于是偷偷将取回的毒参装进另一个空瓶中，贴上一个虚假的标签以免有人怀疑。”

“你在说什么......”安纳金的手紧紧攥着玻璃瓶。

“但他没有想到因为一场无意义的争吵，他所爱的人竟然将标签上的话当了真，趁他不备拿走了装着毒参的药瓶，下在另一个人的酒杯里，还将巧合的是，那天天气很好，阿米达拉小姐决定小憩片刻。而伯爵在身边想着如何自杀，一时没有注意到好友的异常。他想拿些吃的，伸手探进野餐篮——他看见了那个瓶子，立刻明白过来这是怎么一回事。”

“于是他做了一个决定：他跑到断崖边，将唯一的证物远远扔了出去，随后回到阿米达拉小姐身边。他想救回他的好友，却发现周围没有一个人。最后他只能眼睁睁看着自己的好友因为这一个小小的误会丧命。他认为这是自己的过错，揽下一切过错，以一颗从容的心赴死。”

“你在胡说什么！”安纳金暴跳如雷。

“你可以亲自检测瓶子里的成分，当然，那个水手有可能将瓶子洗过......这一切都只是我的推测，没有任何实质性证据。”卡尔站起来，朝安纳金微微鞠躬。“感谢配合，先生。我想我们都得到了想要的东西。祝你生活愉快。”

他没有再去看对方的反应，拉着呆若木鸡的梅琳走出那个乱糟糟的屋子。“你刚才说的......就是真相？”梅琳支吾道，不由自主朝后望。

“我没想到老师留下来的案子这么令人绝望。”卡尔闷声道，“或许放弃寻找真相才是正确的做法。”

“这么说，凶手是.....”

“哪有什么凶手？”卡尔同样望了眼身后，他知道这个人今后都将活在黑暗中。

“不过都是为爱所困的自私鬼。”

* * *

** 十四·O.K **

_ 亲爱的莎婷： _

__

_ 我知道你是最接近真相的人，如果你有心，也能从他人口中拼凑出事实。但我恳求你不要如此做，这对所有人百害无利。 _

_ 我们应当为犯下的过错负责，当断则断。只可惜我明白得太晚。 _

_ 一切都会好起来。一切都会好起来。 _

__

_ 祝好 _

_ O.K _

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 关于毒参的发作症状，同《五只小猪》里相同。不同的是帕德梅毒发时恰好小憩，没能及时呼救。


End file.
